<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kiss for Contract by JustSimon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27616369">Kiss for Contract</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSimon/pseuds/JustSimon'>JustSimon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream Book (Yume Nikki Fangame), Sick Mind (Yume Nikki Fangame)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, First Kiss, Romance, Swearing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:13:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27616369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSimon/pseuds/JustSimon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurayami and Gorotsuki became Partners in Crime, but how to make it in contract?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kurayami/Gorotsuki</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kiss for Contract</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Since the day when Gorotsuki  became a partner in crime for Kurayami, there were a question. How did they make a contract? They decided to go in Kurayami's house, in Kurayami's room, Kurayami wanted to make a contract from blood and she remembered that forgot her knife in her room,  after they arrived, Kurayami found her knife and said<br/>
"If we make this blood contract, we became someone like a sisters by blood"<br/>
But Goro-chan already had a deep connection with Kurayami and don't wished to be just a sister, Gorotsuki walked closer to Kurayami and said.<br/>
'Wait Kura-chan, i have a better way to make the contract.' "And what can be better than blood?" 'This.'<br/>
Goro-chan grabbed Kurayami for a back neck of head and kissed her in the lips, Kurayami obviously not expected that of course, in that moment in her room walked her big sister Yamitsuki with her best friend-girlfriend Iratsuki.<br/>
;Kurayami! You're back and aww, you found a girlfriend, but, don't she older than you?; :A Kami-sama, lol, i always knew that you are lesbian.: ;But Ira-chan we are lesbians too.; :No Yami-chan, you don't understood, i just, well tease her a bit, something like a prank, whatever.:<br/>
When Gorotsuki finally let Kurayami go, lilac-haired girl had one question to her partner.<br/>
"What the hell? Why you kissed me?" 'You don't liked it?' "This question is not about liked i that kiss or not, it's about why actually did that?" 'Because i want to be more than sister to you, for these days, since the moment when i met you, i realized that we are same, we both a bad girls who did something really bad and had regrets from this, after moments which i spent in your company, i just fell in love with you, i don't care about our age difference, Kurayami i love you and i kissed you to show it.' ;Awww.; "Shut up Onee-san! Sigh, so that's your reason for intrusion in my personal space, idiot i love you too." 'Eh?' "I am bad at showing some of my kind or gentle emotions that's true, but my feelings to you is not that negative, for these days i saw you in action and i can say, you are cool, reliable and badass almost like me, i am not a master of words, but, if you will be my side i, this will make me happy a bit." 'Kura-chan!' "Let's leave these love stuff until return in our hideout. Now run!"<br/>
Gorotsuki jumped out of Kurayami's window and after a second, caught Kurayami who followed later, still carrying her like a princes run to their hideout, in the meantime Iratsuki screamed something to Kurayami.<br/>
:I ALWAYS KNEW THAT YOU ARE LESBIAN DISASTER!: "GO FUCK MY SISTER!" :GO FUCK YOUR PARTNER!: "WITH PLEASURE AND PASSION!" ;KURAYAMI WHERE DID YOU LEARNED WORDS LIKE THESE?; "SHUT THE FUCK UP YAMI-NEE-SAN! WE'LL MEET AGAIN! I DEAL WITH YOU LATER!"<br/>
Kurayami and Gorotsuki definitely had a very long road ahead, before their redemption, but while they could make out in every free time anything else don't bothered them at all, since that day girls became not only Partners in Crime but also girlfriends.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>